Relyimah
Also known as the Unseen, they were an undercover highly secretive intelligence force organized by King Lemashal to keep track on the more dangerous factions and sub-groups of D'ni. To cover them, Lemashal pushed for the creation of a Guild of Illusionists, which was eventually confirmed in . Of them, the public had little or no knowledge, until years later. King Ishek had distrust of some within his own people more than those were not D'ni, he had been a strong supporter of the Relyimah. When Ishek suspected that a D'ni fanatic faction was responsible for the kidnapping of his wife in , he directed the Relyimah to that group (their records indicate it was the Blood of Yahvo) to uncover any information they could. Informants followed two cultists to an illegal Age where the royal wife was imprisoned. Plans were uncovered that the faction was to kill his wife no matter whether the Ages were given or not, to only prove further that outsiders could not be trusted. In the time of King Demath the Relyimah (though it was not stated publicly) was apparently ordered to double its membership and find any and all who were carrying out illegal activities with the outsiders. By over ten separate groups were convicted of the "Loshemanesh Laws", and most agreed that the Relyimah played a large role in the convictions. Each of the convicted was sentenced to solitary confinement on Prison Ages. As the public still knew very little of the Relyimah (if anything at all), and had no idea how so many convictions were occurring, they had a great impact. The crime rate, especially pertaining to the Loshemanesh Laws, steadily lowered until , when there were only three recorded convictions. In an assassination attempt was carried out against the King, and 2 members of the Relyimah died saving his life in the process. Around the reign of King Yableshan, a key member of the Relyimah had joined the Blood of Yahvo and was secretly aiding them. When Yableshan ordered the Relyimah to find his son abducted by the cult, they were unable to do so. During the explosion in the Age of Meanas, the Relyimah were still in their own chaos trying to discover the mole, and could not prove whether the explosion had been a set-up. In Yableshan put Faresh in charge of the Guild of Illusionists with the first mission to find whoever was hindering the Relyimah's ability to gain knowledge. Faresh dicovered two moles in the Relyimah, which became well-known in the highest circles of government. In , they mysteriously disappeared and were never seen of again. After the mysterious death of Faresh's daughter, he donated his Katha mansion to the Relyimah. It appears that Emen himself often made visits recommending a number of renovations (tunnels etc...) that he thought would aid them in their cause. When Uran District opene in , security was tight as it was later revealed that the Relyimah had uncovered a variety of plots intended to display some of the faction's disagreement with the district. King Adesh ordered the Relyimah to kill prophet Gish for causing unrest. This caused extreme outrage at the King as well as the official church. In , new King Lanaren immediately denounced the murder of Gish and informed the public of the existence of the Relyimah, their involvement in his death and promised to rid them from all government activities. The announcement was a shock to the public and a huge blow to those who had served the Relyimah. Most ended up living in hidden Private Ages while a few were murdered, after their years of service to the government. Around the Relyiman were officially finished and the announcement was fairly quiet. category:groups